Hearts of War
by Symphonic Demon
Summary: The day of her fifteenth birthday, Princess of Hearts, Xion Heart suddenly finds herself in terrible danger. With the help of an unfamiliar boy, she must journey across Wonderland's most deadly regions to find her Aunt, who has waged war on the queendom. This is not the Wonderland we know; here, if you dont learn how to play the game real quick, you're out before it even starts. AU


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction to write alone. Well...not first EVER but first on here. I kinda got the idea from my books The Looking Glass Wars (good trilogy, try it out~). So...um please have mercy! Constructive criticism is welcome! Oh, and if there's big words it's because I'm trying to seem smart! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Looking Glass Wars or Kingdom Hearts, if I did Xion and Roxas (AND AXEL!) would totally be the main characters instead of Sora and Kairi. **

_Chapter One: The Ball_

_The ground was soaked in blood, the mirrors making an endless sea of red spill before the beholder. The crimson liquid coated the girl's once pristine white socks as she splashed breathlessly through the shallow puddles. She was light-headed from running nonstop-and slamming into quite a few mirrors-but she couldn't afford to stop; _he _was after her. Her ragged breaths abruptly stopped when she found herself cornered at a dead end. Gripping the gleaming silver blade in her hand, so hard her knuckles were white, she turned to face the horror that was to befall her, bravely and without tears._

The ravenette sat bolt-upright in her lavish bed, glancing around the room. Her eyes stung for some apparent reason, and when she reached her hand up to feel them they were wet. "Weird..." she mumbled, already falling back asleep.

Boring, boring, _boring. _That was the only word that came to mind whenever her mother brought up the Heart Ball that was conveniently happening that night. Supposedly, since she was turning fifteen this year, she was required to have a ball. A ball meant fancy dresses, and fancy dresses meant oddballs drooling over her, and oddballs drooling over her meant that the night was going to be very slobbery. And uncomfortable.

_Who needs a ball anyways? _the sable haired girl thought, _Why can't I have a _normal _party like _normal _girls? _

"-and the Lord of Spades will be there, also the Lady of Spades. Oh, and their son! You remember him, don't you? What was his name again..." her mother rambled on, completely oblivious to the fact that her daughter had tuned her out.

"Mother, I don't want a ball!" she cried exasperatedly. Her mother looked up from the paper she was reading off of and peered at her. "Xion," she began, "you know that as a princess and heir to the Throne of Hearts, you must partake in this event." Xion groaned and slouched down in her small throne so that she slid off and lay very un-ladylike at the base of the chair. Her mother-Namine, Queen of Hearts-stared at her disapprovingly. "Xion," she warned and the young girl moaned once again and sat back in the low throne. "Daddy's not even going to be here!" she protested, hoping to change her mother's mind about throwing a ball.

"You know your father is on a very important mission," Namine said softly. Her father Riku, King of Hearts, was on a "mission" that required him to be out of the queendom for his daughter's birthday. _It's not fair, _Xion complained in her mind, _he promised he would be here to beat up the boys that asked me to dance! _

Her mother fiddled with her long blonde hair, something Xion had always envied, and stood, her lacy, porcelain white dress smothering a good five feet of the floor. The Princess of Heart giggled at the thought of her mother, or anything she owned, smothering something. The queen rubbed her temples, pretending to be annoyed with the heir, and gazed out the stain glass windows depicting the royal family, her bright sky-blue eyes filling with sadness.

"Xion," she half whispered, "go see Larxene, I want you to look your best tonight."

"Stop squirming, shrimpy!"

"You won't take me alive!"

"Dead or alive, you're going to look your best while wearing this dress; now _sit down!_"

The older blonde shoved the struggling ravenette onto the stool in front of the mirror and began to run a brush through her tangly hair. "You're _harr_ is coated with mud!" her maid, Larxene, cried. Xion loved the way the maid said 'hair', she made it sound so funny. Stifling a giggle and a yelp of pain as Larxene brushed out a knot, she asked, "Do you think the boys won't ask me to dance if I stuff my face full of pudding?"

Larxene just rolled her eyes, "Hon, if you stuffed your face full of pudding, even the Jabberwocky wouldn't ask you to dance." Xion frowned, "Well, I don't want to dance. I don't want to talk with anybody. Mother won't allow Vanitas to come to the castle anymore so what's the point?"

This time, Larxene had to suppress a laugh, "He did replace her chocolate birthday cake with mud pie, after all." The younger girl scrunched up her nose as if smelling something foul, "Yeah, well, she deserved it. She made us clean the Lord of Diamonds toilets. _Do you know how bad urinals smell?" _Larxene chuckled at the seriousness of the blackette's face. "Unfortunately, yes. I had to clean yours."

Xion's jaw dropped and she stared at Larxene's reflection in horror. "I was FIVE,_" _she shrieked, "And they were easier to use!" The antenna-haired maid laughed heartily.

Xion waddled down the stairs-or, that's what it felt like-in her bright aqua-marine ball gown, silently thanking Larxene for letting her wear her high-tops beneath the dress. It was layered with sparkles and lace and had floral patterns on the chest. A long navy blue ribbon was tied around her wait and trailed down the back of the dress, matching the bow the maid had tied her short onyx hair into a ponytail with.

Namine smiled at her daughter and held out a gloved hand for her; she was wearing the same dress as she had that morning. Xion tried to make make the dress look as suffocating as possible, "I-can't-breathe!" she gasped. Her mother scowled at her and tightened the ribbon around her daughter's waist. "Better?" she asked, smiling innocently. Xion stared at her mother, holding her breath until she was blue in the face. She finally let out the breath and took a big gulp of air as the queen smirked at her.

"That was cruel," Xion replied, narrowing her bright cerulean eyes at the woman standing in front of her. Namine flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling knowingly at the princess before sashaying into the ballroom.

Xion groaned and followed her mother into the big round room of sparkly torture and plopped down in her throne that had been moved into the room specially for the occasion. _This is going to be a loooong night, _she thought bitterly.

After about an hour of turning down requests to dance, Xion wandered over to the cider bowl and filled her 'fancy glass' (as she called them) with the sparkling liquid. A girl with short, light steel-blue hair walked over to her; her hair was parted so that it covered her left eye, leaving only her right, reddish eye visible. She wore a dark blue mini-dress with black ballet flats and was dragging a So Happy monster bag along the floor behind her.

"Bored?" she asked. Xion nodded, "Very." The girl stared at her. "Talk," she said plainly. "That's the problem," Xion complained, "nobody here is fun to talk to." The red eyed girl nodded like she understood. Her next word surprised Xion, "Fight."

And in the blink of an eye, the girl had drawn a knife and lunged at the Princess of Hearts.

**Dun, dun duuun~ I suck at titles. And describing dresses, because dresses are torture. And so is shopping.**

**I hope you liked this, i mean, it took like two hours of my precious *cough*not*cough* home work time. **

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it. ...I dunno why though. I guess I'm just still upset about cracking my phone. Stupid neighbors' mail, i try to help and my phone is murdered. **

**Anywhooo~ R&R please**


End file.
